88 Years Later
by Alteration Earthquake
Summary: Kathleen has been a ghost for 88 years. One day, she watches this T.V. show, "Ghost Adventures", and is certain, if her theory is correct, that the host is her old lover, Jack Schmagens. Long story. Made by Lexi and Missa. GHOST ADVENTURES! :D


Kathleen Anson was at a party on March 21, 1923. After the party, she was going to elope with the man she loved, Jack Schmagens. She was going to marry Harvey Nesbitt, a man whom she despised with a fiery passion. Unfortunately, Harvey learned her plans, and before the party was over, he kidnapped Kathleen and took her to a motel just outside of Chicago, Illinois. He checked into an expensive motel, called Motel 13. He wanted to make a special night for her, before he killed her.

That night, he brought her into the room he had checked into and poisoned her, ensuring that her heart wouldn't belong to someone besides him. Her death was slow and excruciatingly painful.

Eighty-eight years later, Kathleen's ghost still haunts the exact room she died in, room 17. Kathleen doesn't harass the guests… Well maybe a little. Occasionally, she leaves her favorite necklace on the bedside table. The necklace is a small porcelain bead in the shape of a heart. The top half of the necklace was red and the bottom half was white and in between the two colors was a wavy black line. Her lover, Jack, gave it to her on her birthday once. She makes people's electronics go off, playing a random song from the twenties, a song the person doesn't own. She also plays their iPods while they are asleep. And, every Friday night, she turns on the television in her favorite room, the room he died in, and watches her favorite TV show, "Ghost Adventures."

Yes, we know it is so ironic, but it's true. There is a special reason for it though…. Should we tell you? I don't think so! At least not yet….

You see, Kathleen has made a theory where when a person dies, this person either becomes a ghost for 200-something years or they come back to earth as a different person. She thinks that Jack Schmagens died and became a certain someone in a certain TV show. Zak Bagans. The totally hot, muscular, smoldering host of the amazingly awesome T.V. show, "Ghost Adventures."

After a few seasons of "Ghost Adventures," Kathleen decides that she will confront Zak (somehow, someway) and tell him her theory and then tell him that she has an undying love for him. Kathleen is too chicken to leave her motel to find and then confront Zak, so she starts leaving clues to the staff to bring the Ghost Adventures Crew to Motel 13. Often she would whisper into the security cameras "Zak Bagans" or "Ghost Adventures" or "Bring Zak here" or… actually, you get the idea.

After a few months of continuous day and night harassment to the guests and staff with the same words over and over and over again, the manager decided he had had enough. He was going to give this "Zak Bagans" guy a call, and stop this madness!

It was only a few weeks after Zak had gotten the call, when he, Aaron Goodwin, and Nick Groff arrived at Motel 13 (just outside of Chicago) to investigate. They got little information about the ghost(s) haunting the building because no one knew how many ghosts there were or anything about any of the ghost(s).

"Hello Mr. James," Zak said to the manager.

"I am so glad to have you here, but please, call me Frank," said the manager.

"So, tell us about the activity and the hotspots here, _Frank_."

"Well we know for sure there is one ghost, but we might have two because a man died here just 5 years ago, but we're not sure if he stayed here after his death. The one ghost we _do_ know about is a female with very curly and elegant handwriting."

"Ummm, how do you know that exactly?" Zak asked.

"Well, this may be sort of odd – and it is pretty much exactly why we called you – but she keeps writing the same words over and over again."

"What exactly are these words, Mr. J – I mean Frank?" asked Nick.

"Well, often times before I called you, she would whisper into our security cameras telling us to contact you—"

"That doesn't explain how you know what her handwriting looks like," Aaron cut in.

"I was getting there, Mr. Goodwin," Frank said, a little annoyed. "And she writes the same things she says in permanent marker on important documents or the guest book."

"That must be really bad for your business, with her writing all over your papers," said Nick.

"Yes, it makes it very hard to do my work now can we please-" Frank was cut off by the sound of someone falling down the stairs.

"WHAT THE $*& WAS THAT?" Zak shouted.

"It sounded like someone—or something—tripped down the stairs, Zak," Nick replied.

"I KNOW WHAT IT WAS, NICK!"

"Well then why'd you ask?"

Zak gave Nick an evil glare with sarcasm mixed in.

The four men ran to foot of the stairs to see who had fallen down, but nobody was there.

"Get the digital recorder out, Aaron," Zak said.

Aaron pulled out a recorder and started playing it.

"Who's in here?" Zak started asking.

They all then heard footsteps walking away from the top of the staircase.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"Who just fell down?" Zak asked again.

"Do you like cheese?" Aaron asked.

Zak and Nick gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" asked Aaron?

"Seriously Aaron? 'Do you like cheese?'" asked Nick.

"Hey, what if cheese is a vital part to the investigation?"

"I seriously doubt that, man," Nick said.

"Enough joking around, guys. Let's listen to see if we got something out of it," said Zak.

"I hope there is an answer to my cheese question!"

"Shut up, Aaron!"

Zak took the recorder from Aaron and rewound it to the beginning of the short EVP session. The crew plus Frank huddled together to listen for anything. As soon as it began, everyone heard a barely audible male voice say "Ouch! That hurt, Kathleen!" Then right after Zak's first question, a male voice said, "Yeah, I'm here, and I'm hurting right now." There were no replies to any of the other questions, until Aaron answered his cheese question. Right after the question was asked, the team got an almost class A EVP of the same male from before say, "Of course I do, idiot! Who doesn't?"

Frank then muttered, "I don't. That stuff is gross…"

Aaron gave Frank a sad look and said, "You've been deprived, man. Deprived!"

"Well, at least we know there is a male one." Nick said.

"Dude, what if he was the one calling for you, Zak?" said Aaron sarcastically.

"Yeah, haha, Aaron, haha," Zak replied, annoyed. "Except for the fact that Frank said the voice on the security camera is a girl's voice!"

"Hey, it's an idea in progress."

"Yeah, uh-huh…"

After Frank showed the team the hotspots, which consisted of the lobby, the staircase and rooms 17, 25 and 5, the guys start setting up while waiting for the sun to set.

Later that night after they had been locked into the motel, Nick filmed Zak in the lobby. Zak said into the camera, "So we are now officially locked into Motel 13. We will now review our X-Cams. First X, in the lobby where we were told a chandelier fell 5 years ago, killing only one man. The body of this man, whose name was Harvey Nesbitt, looked, strangely like Two-Face from the Batman movies. Second X, in room 17. This is the room where the female entity is said to haunt the most. Frank James thinks this is the room she was killed in. Third X, the staircase, where earlier we heard someone fall down, and then caught some strange EVPs-"

"One saying he likes cheese!" Aaron interrupted.

"Yes, with a male voice calling you an idiot!" Nick exclaimed sarcastically.

"Guys, shut up!" Zak yelled.

"Why don't we start this infestation, then?" Aaron asked.

"Ummm, I think the word is investigation, Aaron," Nick said.

"Whatever!"

"Alright," Zak said. "Aaron why don't we start by stationing you in room 17 by yourself so you can capture some EVPs? Nick—"

"NO! Not anymore! Why don't you do that, Zak?"

"Because it's hilarious when you're by yourself, Aaron," Nick whispered, but he was only audible to the camera he was holding and Zak.

Zak tried to hide a laugh, but failed.

"Why are you laughing, Zak?"

"Uh, no reason," Zak tried to lie.

"Oh, you are _such_ a bad liar, Zak," said Aaron. "Tell me the truth."

"Why is it that I'm an excellent liar when I lie to the ghosts, but a human being can spot me lying from a mile away?" Zak muttered.

"More like, 2 trillion miles away." Aaron also muttered.

"Guys! We _need _ to stop arguing! We have an investigation to film! Aaron you go into room 17, and if you argue, you're paycheck is going to be cut in half this month!" Nick shouted.

"WHAT PAYCHECK?" Aaron said in disbelief.

"Oh, ermmm, uhhh… I was just kidding," Nick tried to hide his embarrassing lie.

"Nick, Aaron, CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS LATER? We have a motel to investigate!" Zak shouted.

Zak then glared at Aaron to make him go to room 17 and investigate, which he did unwillingly, slamming the door behind him. Zak and Nick settled into some of the chairs in the lobby.

"You know, Nick, I think Aaron's going a little bit crazy," Zak said.

"More like really crazy," he answered starting up a digital recorder.

"Yeah. I think that during our next investigation to an asylum, we could leave him there."

"Haha! Definitely!" Nick laughed at Zak's joke. "You start asking questions."

"Hello? Is there someone willing to talk to us?" asked Zak. "If there is, will you please talk to us by speaking into the black thing in Nick's hand?" As Zak said that, Nick raised the digital recorder.

They then heard something bang from the room Aaron was in, followed by a girlish scream.

"Aaron what is it?" Zak yelled, jumping from his chair, and running up the stairs.

A door upstairs opened violently, then a few seconds later there was a crash as Zak and Aaron ran into each other.

"WHAT THE #*& HAPPENED IN THERE, AARON?" Zak shouted.

"DUDE, THERE ARE OBJECTS FLYING AROUND IN THE ROOM AND A SPECIFIC ANGRY GIRL  
SHOUTING THAT SHE WANTS ZAK AND NOT ME!" Aaron shouted back.

"What?" asked Zak.

"Yeah, dude. It was so freaky! I think we should look over the video so you can see what was happening."

"Aaron, that is the best thing you have said all today." Nick said.

"Thanks, Nick. You're the best." said Aaron very sarcastically.

"I meant it."

Aaron gave Nick an annoying glance.

They all huddled around Aaron's camera as he rewound it. On the film they saw Aaron sitting down on the bed in the room. "Is there anyone in here with me?" Aaron asked in the playback. Suddenly a female voice shouted, "YOU'RE NOT ZAK!" That's when everything started to fly around. Pillows, remotes to the TV, pens, hangers, everything in the room basically were flying all around the room. Every now and then the female voice would shout "YOU'RE NOT ZAK!" or "I WANT ZAK!"

Aaron then paused the playback. "You see, guys. It was scaring the crap out of me and I had to get out of there. I don't even know how I got out of there alive!"

"Actually, Aaron, you're dead. We all died. You got hit in the head really hard in there and died and Zak and I were beat to death in the lobby by the cheese-loving ghost," Nick said with a smile.

Aaron looked really annoyed at the comment that Nick made. Zak just coughed to cover up his laugh.

"Dude, I hate you guys," Aaron said very annoyed.

"We love you too Aaron," said Nick with a smirk.

"Guys, shut it. I want to figure out what is going on. This is super creepy!" said Zak.

"Zak? Creeped out? STOP THE PRESSES WE'VE GOT A STORY!" Nick said jokingly.

"You are spending too much time with Aaron," said Zak, super annoyed now.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten up the mood," Nick said kind of guiltily.

"It's fine, Nick. We are a professional team. We need to act like it. Since this ghost wants me to be in that room, I'll go in there myself," Zak said.

Zak stood up, grabbed a camera and a digital recorder and walked into room 17 alone. Nick and Aaron looked at each other in the hallway, then went into the lobby to start an EVP session.  
Zak went into the room and started the recorder. But before he got to start anything, he noticed the battery to his recorder and camera just died. He thought it must be a sign, so he decided to stay in the room. He set his dead stuff on the bed then said, "You wanted me, you got me! I'm here, so what do you want? You were throwing stuff around in this room scaring Aaron. I don't get nearly as scared as he does nearly as easily as he does. So come out and scare me!"

Suddenly, from behind him, Zak heard a soft female voice say, "Zak, I've been waiting for you…"  
"HOLY #^%!"

Zak was completely and utterly scared. In fact, he was paralyzed with fear. But he wasn't going to give into what the ghost wanted. Unless, it did want him to stay. He didn't know, but he stayed anyways.

"Why were you calling for me? What is it that you want from me? Why were you scaring Aaron? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Zak shouted.

He then heard the female voice say, "Don't be rude, Zak. I won't hurt you." After he heard that he then felt very relieved, but to make sure, he asked her another question.

"Are you sure you won't hurt me? Or my friends?"

He then heard it again saying, "I promise not to hurt anyone."

"Thank you." He still didn't want to turn around, afraid of what he would see. "So, what is your name?"

He heard her again, "Kathleen Anson." For some reason, that name was familiar…. Too familiar. Then he heard her speak once more, "Yes, you do know me." She said that as if she could read his mind! No, she couldn't. He was just thinking the impossible. Or was it?

Then he had an epiphany! "You're the girl that was murdered in this room, weren't you?"  
"Yes I am. My fiancée poisoned me in this room after he discovered that I was going to elope with my true love, Jack Schmagens."

Zak was stunned. That name hit him like just as if a train hit him. He slowly turned around and he saw a girl in early twenties watching him. She was very beautiful. She had very long dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a knee length bright red dress with a black bow around the waist. Her shoes were black with a small heel. Around her neck was a necklace. It was a red and white heart. That necklace felt very important to Zak, though he had never seen it before in his life.

"I have a theory, Zak."

Her voice sounded like smooth chocolate.

"And what is your theory?"

"I have a theory that when a person dies, they become a ghost or they are born as a new person. Like my lover, Jack. Shortly after he died, he committed suicide out of sadness. He was reborn as you. That is why everything seems so familiar to you."

"Whoa," he said. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was to afraid to say anything else, or anything at all. What she just said just made him feel so, strangely happy. He has no idea why he did, he just felt so compelled to be happy.

"I know it might be weird, well, it is weird, but that's not the point. You act just like him. He believed in ghosts, like you, and loved to paranormally harass ghosts." she said smiling.

Paranormally harass? He never thought of it like that before. Maybe he should stop doing that… Nah, it's too much fun. Wait, how did she know he did that?

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"Oh, I watch your shows every week in the rooms that are vacated." she said as if that were normal.

"That would make sense." He said, kind of creeped out.

Then without any warning, Kathleen moved towards Zak with inhumanly speed. She wrapped her arms around and started to kiss him. At first he was stunned at what just happened. But then he found himself kissing her back. He could smell her perfume, although she had been dead for over 80 years. The perfume smelled like sweets: chocolate, vanilla and caramel all in one smell. But as well as the perfume, he could also smell something sickening, but couldn't place exactly what the gross smell was.

They just stood there for what seemed like ages making out with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Kathleen, after this investigation, I promise I will come back and then I will take you to my home and then we will get married… But-"

"But what?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"You have to promise me to give us some good evidence. Some of our best," he said with a smile.

Kathleen let out a sigh and smiled. "That's easy."

Meanwhile in the Lobby….

"Is there someone hear with us?" Nick asked. Then they heard a male voice saying, "Yes there is, you idiots."

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU HEAR THAT NICK?" Aaron asked Nick.

"DUDE DO YOU HAVE TO YELL? I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Nick yelled back.

"THEN STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"NO!"

"THEN I WON'T STOP YELLING!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Then they both pouted in silence until they heard the male voice again, "You guys gonna talk or am I just gonna have to leave?"

As soon as Aaron was about to yell again Nick asked "What is your name?"

They then heard the voice say, "Harvey Nesbitt, but my friends call me Harvey Dent."

"Why do they call-Wait, FRIENDS?" Aaron freaked.

"Yes friends. Well, more like frienDUH. She is the one girl who is in that one room your friend is in," Harvey said.

"Is she the one who through stuff at me?" asked Aaron.

"The very one," he said.

"So why do-I mean-why does your friend call you Harvey Dent?" asked Nick.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Suddenly a very scruffy looking ghost apparated. He had shaggy blonde hair and plain brown eyes. He was wearing a tan, worn out trench coat with a plaid button down shirt and torn jeans and ugly brown shoes. He would have been a nice looking man (besides the fact he looked like a hobo), if it weren't for the right side of his face was completely damaged. We could see why he was called Harvey Dent. Other than that his arms and legs looked like they were close to looking chopped off. Plus he smelled of cigarettes and fire.

"You look like a ragamuffin," Aaron said.

"What the heck is that?" asked Harvey.

"Yeah, what exactly is a ragamuffin?" Nick also asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I just remember my 8th grade history teacher call some people ragamuffins. It used to be my favorite word."

"Aaron, I am starting to worry about you…" said Nick.

"So tell us about your friend," Aaron said, changing the subject.

"Well, she is the other ghost haunting the motel. I have always had a feeling that she was the one that caused my death… But she is beautiful beyond belief, and I love her, but she doesn't like me at all. She loves a human, but I don't know his name. But when I do find out, I will-" then he makes a gesture of slicing his throat.

Nick had a sudden worry, like it was someone he knew. He thought of Zak, and then he had an epiphany, what if it was Zak? He can't let this Harvey guy find out….

The door to room 17 then opened upstairs and Zak came running out into the lobby, but froze as soon as he saw Harvey. Before Zak could say anything about it, though, Harvey disappeared. "Who was that?"

"Ummm… That was the other ghost haunting the building, Harvey Dent," Aaron replied.

"Dude, this has gone far enough! First the cheese! Now your telling me the ghost is a character from Batman!"

"No, Zak. Aaron's right. The ghost's name was Harvey Dent." said Nick.

"I was right. You have been hanging around Aaron too much. STOP PLAYING JOKES ON ME!"

"No, dude! Listen to our recorders!" Nick then took the recorder he held and rewound it. He and Zak leaned in to listen as the voice on the recorder said "Harvey Nesbitt, but my friends call me Harvey Dent."

"Fine. I believe you guys. Sorry for that accusation. Aaron, what's a ragamuffin?"

"Didn't you hear me say that I have no idea? It's a word that has to do with history! But that's all I know about the word!"

"Okay… But guys, in the room, Kathleen appeared to me. I got her to promise me to give us some of our best evidence. Fortunat-I mean unfortunately my camera and my recorder died as soon as I walked in there. And just before I left, I noticed the X-cam was moved so that it was facing the wall, and the mic had been turned off," Zak told the other guys.

"Well, I need to tell you something , Zak," Nick said, pausing to think of what to tell Zak.

"Then what is it?" asked Zak.

"Well, Harvey told us that he is in love with the ghost in room 17," When Zak heard that his face went pale, luckily it was dark so they couldn't see his face. "He knows that she doesn't like him, and that she loves a human. He said if he found out the guy she likes, he will kill him." Then there were thumps as if someone had been pushed down the stairs again. The three guys ran to the foot of the staircase and then Nick said, "Is anyone here with us?"

They waited a moment, then Zak asked, "Kathleen, was someone being mean to you?"

Aaron opened his mouth to say something, but Nick interrupted him, "Aaron, if your going to say anything that has to do with cheese, don't say it."

Aaron closed his mouth looking guilty. Then he opened his mouth again, this time Zak interrupted him, "If it has to do with vacuums, don't say it."

Aaron once again closed his mouth looking even more guilty, but he didn't open his mouth after that.  
Then they waited in silence, only to hear someone standing up then walking up the staircase. Before they got to ask any more questions, it sounded like someone was pushed down the stairs again. Then they heard someone once again getting up, but this time the footsteps led towards Aaron. There was the sound of skin on skin really hard. Aaron shouted out, "OUCH! Dude, that ghost just slapped me!" Then the footsteps went into the lobby then stopped completely.

"Dude, that seriously hurt, I am not kidding," Aaron said.

"It sounded like it hurt," said Nick. "I think we should review the tape."

"That's a wonderful idea, Nick," Zak replied.

They rewound it and started again when they heard the person falling down the stairs. They heard Kathleen's voice say, "Get away, you creepo!" and then Harvey's voice say, "NEVER! I LOVE YOU KATHLEEN!" They heard Zak ask Kathleen if someone was hurting her. They heard her reply "Yes, Two-Face tried to kiss me!" Zak got mad when he heard her say that he tried to kiss her, but got happy when he heard the next part. They could then hear the footsteps going up the stairs, then falling and Kathleen laughing saying, "Ha! You fell down again!" Then heard Harvey say, "Only because you pushed me!" Then heard Kathleen say, "So?" And finally heard Aaron get slapped, followed by a disembodied maniacal laugh, and footsteps walking away, into the lobby.

Nick looked really excited at what had just been captured. "Dude, we have been getting some AWESOME evidence here! We just caught an intelligent conversation between two ghosts! And they answered our questions, too!"

"Dude, this place creeps the heebie jeebies out of me!" Aaron exclaimed.

"I know man. Frank will be here in 20 minutes to let us out. We just need to hang out in here that much longer…" Zak replied.

The three men decided to go into room 17 to try and catch some EVPs. During their review after the investigation, they found out that while they were in room 17, Kathleen had apparated right in front of the X-cam in the lobby and smiled right into the camera before disappearing again.

At 6:00 sharp, Zak, Aaron, and Nick met Frank at the front door. A few days after they reviewed all their evidence, Zak met up with Frank again to show him all their excellent evidence. Frank was astounded by how active Motel 13 really was. Just before Zak left, he stood in front of the front door and said soft enough for a spirit to hear, he said, "I will be back for you, Kathleen. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Their evidence came out into an episode that week. Tons of people spent the night in Motel 13, just to experience the high activity. It was usually impossible to get a room for one night. Most people were very disappointed when nothing happened to them during their stay.

About a month after their investigation, Zak returned to Motel 13. Surprisingly, he actually got to book room 17 for only one night! That night when he checked into the hotel and got relaxed in his room, Kathleen appeared before him. "I knew you'd return, Zak."

He smiled when he saw her beautiful face. "I've come to bring you a gift, my love." He pulled a small red velvet box out of his pocket, knelt down on one knee in front of her, looked into her eyes, then said, "Kathleen, will you marry me?"

Kathleen looked like she was going to cry, but then she shouted out, "HARVEY, NO!"  
Zak was then kicked so hard in the back, he was knocked unconscious. Kathleen moved towards him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "Harvey, I know you love me. I know you know that I don't love you. It's a way of life. It's also a way of the afterlife. Besides the fact that you tried to make me love you, I considered you a friend… But now you've gone too far. I hate you, Harvey Dent."

Kathleen could see the hurt and pain in Harvey's eyes, but they quickly changed to anger. "Fine, Kathleen. Maybe I now hate you too!" He then grabbed Zak by his hair and pulled him out of the room.

"Harvey! Bring him back here! He did nothing to you! HARVEY!" She ran after him, but couldn't find him anywhere.

With Harvey….

Harvey then brought Zak to room 5, the room that he stayed in during his stay at Motel 13. He slapped Zak back into consciousness. "Welcome back, Zak."

"What do you want with me, you $*^%#%^?" Zak shouted.

"I just want you to stay away from MY Kathleen!" Harvey shouted back.

"Your Kathleen? She swore to me her undying love!" Zak said, kind of confused.

"Okay, yeah, she doesn't like me. In fact, she completely hates me right now, but not the point. I am completely in love with her, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"How do you still love her when she completely hates you?"

"Hmmm… I don't really know. But I still love her and that is that!"

The door suddenly flew open and an enraged Kathleen stormed in. "HARVEY NESBITT! YOU %$*&*! YOU LET MY NEW FIANCEE GO! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! YOU WERE FAR KINDER WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE! IF YOU DON'T LET ZAK GO, I SWEAR THE REST OF YOUR AFTERLIFE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY UNBEARABLE!"

Harvey looked stunned. "Forgive me, Kathleen. Your right. I had my chance, then I blew it. I knew you never loved me. Take this man away. Never return to Motel 13." With that, Harvey disappears.  
Kathleen runs over to Zak and kneels beside him. "Are you alright, love? Did Harvey hurt you in anyway? Talk to me, Zak!"

"I'm much better now that you're hear with me," he said in a hoarse whisper. "He did hurt me, but not badly. It's mostly my migraine that's bothering me. Now let's listen to him and go back to Las Vegas to get married."

To this day Zak and Kathleen have been married happily for 3 years.

THE END


End file.
